20 ways to annoy Hibari Kyoya
by DarkWolf0270
Summary: Want to annoy Hibari Kyoya? Well I have some methods! Mention of 6918.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic! I hope you like it! I made it from going absolutely crazy, so don't expect it to be sane. sorry for any mis spellings!

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn, any characters in it, or any products i use to torture hibari, basically, i own nothing.

* * *

20 ways to annoy Hibari Kyoya

I am not responsible for any deaths or serious injuries

1. Stand next to him for at least 2 minutes

2. Whenever he walks by scream 'STALKER' in a really high voice

3. In a serious voice tell him that Mukuro Rokudo loves him

4. when he doesn't believe you show him 6918 pictures (make sure Mukuro is on the top) and say that Mukuro drew them.

5. Call his phone and leave 50 voicemails of the phrase 'kufufu'

6. Throw a rock at his head. Start Screaming and Running around and say "THE SKY IS FALLING!"

7. Lock many rabid fangirls in his closet

8. When Hibari opens his closet, videotape it and post it all over the web

9. Give Hibari some fish, when he asks you why you gave him it, throw a cat on him.

10. Teach Hibird a new song (perferably something like "I feel pretty")

11. Make Hibari go on blind dates

12. When Hibari is taking a shower take his clothes and replace them with a tutu, make sure there's no towel.

13. Take his tonfas and paint cute designs of flowers and bunnies on them.

14. When Hibari finds out his tonfas have bunnies and flowers on them, blame Tsuna

15. Host a school play and make him play the leading female part.

16. Put super/crazy glue all over his tonfas, so the next time he tries to kill someone, the person will stick to the tonfa

17. Paint Hibird Pink

18. Keep on telling him corny jokes until he tries to kill you

19. run away and scream "HE JUST TOLD ME HE'S GAY!!"

20. whenever you go somewhere send him endless amounts of post cards

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Omg it was so suckish! . O well.

Hibari: Review or I'll bite you to death!


	2. Effects

Hi everyone! I read the many (and very thankful) reviews you all wrote! I decided to actually listen to them. Cloverfish suggested I write the after effects of some. So... I decided to give it a try. and i didn't feel like doing paragraph form 0.0 too much writing -.-' Ya, sorry for any mispellings. I'm working off of 7th grade grammar/spelling XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...especially katekyo hitman rbeorn!

Result means what action Hibari would take

Outcome means the different outcomes of the Result Hibari made.

Wow...what a horrible way of doing this XP

* * *

**If you attempted number 1**

You die... or get severly injured.

**If you attempted 3, 4**

Result 1

(next fight with Hibari and Mukuro)

Mukuro: kufufu

Hibari: you pedo

Mukuro:...??

_Outcome 1_

Hibari: I LOVE YOU TO!

Mukuro: uhhhh... I don't love you

_outcome 2_

Hibari: DIE!

Mukuro: How did you find out!?

Result 2

Hibari starts drawing pictures of 1869 to cover up the 6918 pictures.

**If you attempted 6**

Innocent bystanders would see this and your be put in a mental institute

**If you attempted 10**

Result 1

Hibari would go around doing his daily patrols, when all of a sudden Hibird starts singing "I feel Pretty" or something of the sort. Hibari would beat the crap out of anyone who laughed at hibird/him. He would then beat/kill everyone who was a suspect so he didn't have to go through all the trouble of finding who it really was.

**If you attempted 11**

Result 1

He would try to get the paint off

Result 2

he would just simply either erode it off with your blood or cover it with your blood.

**If you attempted 16**

Result 1

Tsuna would be late to school, again. Hibari would then want to beat Tsuna up. Tsuna would get hit in the face by Hibari's super glue covered tonfas. Tsuna would then be unable to come off.

_Outcome 1_

Hibari would just drag Tsuna eveywhere

_Outcome 2_

he would keep on hitting Tsuna with his other tonfa untill Tsuna would come off

**If you attempted 17**

Result 1

Beat you up

Result 2

Force you to clean Hibird untill Hibird was yellow again and then beat you up

**_Most likely, you'll get beat someway or another_**

* * *

That was fun to write! and it sucked even more! woohoo!

Review, cuz I live solely off of your reviews!

Hibari: You'll pay if you don't review


End file.
